Ritual
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: In order to achieve true enlightenment Korra and Mako must commit a scared Ritual, Mako is afraid that it will be something unpleasant, lucky for him though it's the exact opposite.


Ritual

I do not own The Legend of Korra it belongs its rights rightful owners and creators.

Warning the following contains strong sexual content, anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

The sun was starting to set as Korra and Mako climbed upon the icy hills. The two of them had been searching for a special cave all day. The night before Korra had a vision of Aang. He told her that she could achieve true enlightenment by entering an ancient cave that was only an hour away from Korra's house. Aang didn't her much else, except that she had to bring Mako with her. He didn't say why though.

At first Mako had been delighted by the idea of him and Korra going on a journey together. However, as the days passed by and they searched for the cave. Mako had gotten a bit annoyed. He had Korra had confessed their love for each other two weeks ago. Last week they were going to go back to Republic City, but ever since Korra had had her vision they had decided to stay.

Mako had thought they would have found the cave by now, but it had been a week and there was no sign of it. Mako had wanted to ask Korra if they could have their friends help them, but Korra just replied that it was something the two of them had to do themselves. Mako hated the cold; it was deadly Korra was use to it though so it didn't bother her at all.

Mako shivered and said, "Korra I…."

Before another word could leave Mako's lips the ground underneath his feet gave way. Before he knew it, he found himself in an underground craven. He had fallen far, but thankfully he was unhurt. Korra jumped in right after him and helped him stand up; she patted the dust off his shoulders and said, "Are you okay Mako?"

Mako replied, "I'm fine, I just can't believe the ground gave way under m feet like that. It felt rock solid to me."

"Yeah that was weird."

Korra quickly surveyed their surroundings and she then had a distant look in her eyes as though she was miles away. Before Mako could do anything, Korra smiled and said, "We're right where we need to be."

"You mean this is where were suppose to perform the ritual."

"Yep."

"Okay so what do we do exactly?"

Korra touched the walls which were covered in some sort of red clay. She played with the clay and said, "Well Aang just told me that the ritual involves the use of this clay. It's both earth and water; I just have to do something to combine it with fire and air. I think"

"How do you do that?"

"Let me mediate on it?"

Korra then sat down, closed her eyes and meditated. Mako sat down in the cavern which was actually rather warm for a full hour, before Korra awake from her meditative state. Mako saw that she had a huge blush on her face. Mako had never seen Korra blush before; he thought it made her look kind of cute. The blush quickly faded though as Korra got up and put her hands on her hips and said, "I know what we have to do now, but I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"I promise whatever it is I'll do it, unless it involves human sacrifice or something painful like that."

Korra gave Mako a playful push and replied, "No silly it's nothing like that, we just have to cover our bodies with the red clay and then I have to find away to combine my bending abilities to make it vanish. Or find some other way to make the clay disappear."

"That sounds easy let's go for it!"

"Wait there's something I forget to mention."

"What is it?"

Korra twiddled her thumbs together and prevented herself from blushing and said, "We have to take all of our clothes off and rub the clay onto each other's bodies."

"What!"

Mako then jumped so high that he almost jumped right out of the hole. Mako jumped so high that he almost jumped out of the hole in the craven's ceiling. He landed back down on his bottom and quickly got up. Mako blushed bright red and Korra gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said, "We don't have to do this now if you don't want to, I mean this can wait if you want."

Mako blushed and fidgeted a bit and then he replied, "We've only officially been a couple for a few weeks and I have never been naked with a girl before."

"I've been naked with a boy before either, but I'm sure are bodies aren't all that different."

"Trust me they are."

"Oh so you don't want to do this?"

"I didn't say that, it's just now that were together I thought we can take things slow, not to slow of course but still...I guess we can I mean this is a ritual after all and I guess it can make us closer and I would do anything to make you stronger."

"Ah thanks Mako."

Korra gently kissed Mako on the lips and when their kiss ended he blushed a bit more and said, "I guess we should get undressed."

"Can we undress each other; since we're going to rub clay all over each other's bodies we might as well get use to touching each other."

"Sure."

Mako and Korra undressed each other until they stood before each other as naked as newborns. Korra saw that Mako had an extremely strong chest and arms as well as a groin covered in black pubic hair. Mako saw that Korra had two lovely round breasts with dark pink nipples and a vagina covered in dark brown pubic hair. The two of them stood before each other naked and blushed bright red. Mako wanted to tell Korra how beautiful she looked, before he could though she playful grabbed his hard on and kissed him. Mako had his breathe taken away as he had the best kiss of his life.

Korra felt his member grow harder in her hand and when their kiss ended, she and Mako got the red clay all of their hands and rubbed it on each other's bodies. Mako spun around and Korra had a lot of fun rubbing the clay onto his back and butt. Korra then spun around and Mako did the same to her. He also made sure to give her nice round bottom a few nice squeezes. They rubbed all the clay unto each other until they were covered in it from head to toe. However, they covered each other's gentiles. Mako and Korra both knew that would be a very interesting experience to say the least.

Mako gently rubbed the clay on Korra's vagina, making her close her eyes and moan in pleasure. Korra did the same to his erect member and felt it twitch in her hands. As Mako rubbed Korra's vagina, he felt stickiness tough his hands and he realized it wasn't clay. Korra rubbed Mako's dick until a drop of pre cum left it. The two of them continued to kiss as their passion for each other overwhelmed them. Korra felt more connected to Mako then she ever had felt before. As their kissed deepened, Korra felt the red clay on her skin and the red clay that was on Mako's skin.

The clay vanished in a flash of water as Korra saw that it was no her bending, but her spirit that could make it vanish. Before she knew it Mako was inside of her and her virginity was gone and so was his. Their minds almost became one and they felt what the other felt. Feelings of pain and pleasure coursed through them both, until the pleasure overwhelmed them and they climaxed together. They had become one in both body and mind. As Mako's semen flowed in her Korra moaned in pleasure. When they were done cumming Mako came back to his mind and found his member buried in Korra's warmth.

He blushed bright red and said, "Did we just."

Korra gave him a loving kiss on the lips and said, "Yep he just did."

"Wow, I ….that was ….I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I, do you want to do it again."

"You bet!"

Korra and Mako then made love a second time that day and become one it body and mind once more. It was a long time before they went back home.

The End


End file.
